


and maybe we could be soulmates

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex, this is me adding onto and improving a fic i wrote a few months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Kinktober Day Fifteen: morning sex
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	and maybe we could be soulmates

The morning after usually brings some form of awkwardness, of addressing what happened the night before or in some cases, completely ignoring what happened and trying to sneak out of your partner’s home before they wake up and see that you are not the perfect date that they had brought back. Although, this is what usually happens, Emily did not attempt to leave JJ’s apartment before she woke up and realized that they had actually gone home together, gathered in each other’s embrace, cuddling so close that one would think that they were bound together far closer than any heterosexual coworkers should be.

The case that had brought them together like this was an especially rough one, considering Reid being kidnapped and JJ being attacked by a dog. The need for closeness and comfort overrode anything else when it came time for JJ and Emily to go home last night.

That is why, when JJ woke up, blinking away the fuzziness of the morning and could see the sunlight on Emily’s face and the amount of love and fondness that was intertwined within the eyes that met hers. She wasn’t the type of person to be a hopeless romantic, but there was something Emily that allowed for her to be hopeful.

“Goodmorning, Jayje,” Emily murmured. 

“Emily, you stayed,” JJ whispered back.

“Of course I stayed, I would never have wanted to leave you alone.” Emily’s eyes trained so heavily on her lips at this point, that she took the obvious hint and leaned in. They say that when you find your soulmate, it feels like everything has fallen into place. That’s how it felt as Emily cradled her face in her hands and JJ just melted into the soft touches.

This was the first time the two had slept intertwined, molding to each other’s bodies but it was far from the last one. The first time that they had allowed each other to find comfort within someone who would completely understand the horrors that they had gone through. The firsts continued as Emily’s hands began to travel further down, stopping when they were just barely hovering over her panties.

“Is this okay?” Emily asked softly, JJ nodding eagerly. Emily’s hand found itself inside of JJ’s panties and chuckling as she softly teased, “is this because of me?”

Her pink cheeks and light gasps were enough of an answer, soft  _ pleases _ mixed in as Emily got more bold and JJ got more worked up. As much as she wanted this to last, she had been dreaming of this since Emily joined the team a few months ago and now the reality was so much better than any fantasy she could have dreamt. She was quickly approaching her climax as Emily began applying more pressure to her core.

“Em, oh, oh, Em,” JJ whined as she came on Emily’s fingers. Emily, in return, not stopping until JJ was boneless and flat against the sheets.

“Pretty girl,” Emily purred into her neck.

“I wanna make you feel good too,” JJ said, eyes still a bit glazed over. “But I’ve been with another woman before.”

“That’s okay, I can teach you.” Emily pulled off her underwear and her tank top as JJ watched hungrily from her side. “Just touch me how you would touch yourself. I’ll guide you if it doesn’t feel good.”

JJ nodded and moved to kiss down Emily’s body, finally focusing on Emily’s center, glancing up as if to ask for permission as Emily nodded and let her fingers thread their way into JJ’s hair. Beginning with small, kitten licks as if she was almost scared that if she went too hard or fast, Emily would disappear just like she did in her dreams.

“It’s okay, love, you won’t hurt me,” Emily encouraged. The hand that was in JJ’s hair lightly pushed her down. JJ’s tongue putting more pressure on her clit and working into a rhythm. The build up of the past few months and after seeing JJ whimper her name as she came had Emily reaching her brink sooner than she would’ve liked. But JJ was doing such a good job for being new at it and it wasn’t long until she was bucking up, thighs trembling as her orgasm washed over her.

Emily pulled her up for a kiss, letting herself get lost in JJ, the way that even for just now she could pretend like everything was fine. Yet it was, being lost in JJ made everything seem okay, like perhaps this could last. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @/brookeswritings


End file.
